1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates generally to systems and methods for deterring theft in a retail store. In particular, examples of the present invention are related to recording evidence of theft using an augmented reality device.
2. Background
Some retail stores extend across tens of thousands of feet and offer thousands of items for sale. Many customers visit such retail stores when shopping for a diverse set of items such as groceries, office supplies, and household wares. Typically, these stores can have dozens of aisles and/or departments. Accordingly, monitoring every portion of the store to prevent theft can be a challenging task. Merchants who sell products including groceries, office supplies, and household wares employ personnel and implement systems and policies to deal with the problem of theft. Eyewitness accounts of theft provide strong evidence used to convict thieves yet in many cases the eyewitness testimony cannot be trusted. It is the policy of many merchants that only security guards are trusted eyewitnesses to theft.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding components throughout the several views of the drawings. Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present disclosure. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present disclosure.